It is known that electrical switchgear cabinets are usually in the form of wall cabinets and are intended to accommodate electrical switchgear and electrical fuses and the like.
Electrical switchgear cabinets are often recessed in the wall and provided with a front face which terminates flush with the wall. In other cases, the electrical switchgear cabinets are arranged on the wall surface.
However, in most cases, such as when the switchgear cabinet is intended for the residential sector, the user of the switchgear cabinet places a great deal of importance on the switchgear cabinet having an attractive exterior, and therefore the electrical switchgear cabinet itself and its technical provisions should, as far as possible, not be visible.
To this end, the front face of the wall cabinet in question is, for example, covered by a pivotably arranged picture or mirror or by other design elements in order to thus disguise the actual intended use of the item of furniture in question.
However, even when such electrical switchgear cabinets are used in offices or in industrial installations, the operator places importance on appropriate appearance, that is to say the switchgear cabinet is identifiable as such but should nevertheless be visually appealing.